


Tennant Twins

by LicieOIC



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Twins, F/M, Fluff and Crack, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicieOIC/pseuds/LicieOIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David falls madly in love with Billie during the filming of Doctor Who, but puts off having her meet his family because he's a bit insecure about introducing her to his identical twin, Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennant Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I figure, since this is alternate universe anyway, I'm making it an AU where David and Billie got together as a result of working on Doctor Who, and weren't the victims of horrible timing.
> 
> Prompted by the fic chat ladies, with special thanks to Larxene, Endelda, and Callistawolf, who helped with ideas.
> 
> Inspiration for this fic and picture credits go to bartyjoonyah and gallifreyslostson. They are amazing!

He knew he loved her from the moment they met in Julie’s kitchen. It only became more clear as they started working together, the truth of it thrown into stark relief everytime he looked at her. He knew he wanted to spend, not just their working days together, but every moment, basking in her smile and second-hand smoke. Anything, just to be with her. It was inevitable, really, that they ended up as lovers as well as co-stars.

Even so, he put off having her meet the McDonalds for as long as possible. He wanted to keep her for himself, not because he didn’t think his family would like her. That was ridiculous, everyone loved Billie. But that was the problem. Because he didn’t want her to meet Daniel.

Identical in appearance, his twin couldn’t be more different from him in behavior. If the shoe was on the other foot, Dan probably wouldn’t have wasted any time in making his intentions clear with Billie, unlike David, who’d shyly taken her out numerous times before she’d finally just kissed him and told him to come up to her flat after a date. The two of them probably get on like a big house on fire, they were both so direct and charismatic, and that’s what tied his stomach up in knots and brought all of his boyhood insecurities to the fore. Because what if… What if she decided she’d taken up with the wrong twin?

Dan had even taken the last name ‘Tennant’ when David did, had made fun of him endlessly for picking one of the Pet Shop Boys, but hadn’t been able to think of anything better himself. It was just one more thing that David couldn’t have all his own. He shared his looks, his name, his profession… He was NOT going to share time with his girlfriend if he could help it!

David and Billie were enjoying a lazy Sunday morning at home when suddenly the key rattled in the lock, and a too-familiar voice rang through the flat.

“Oi! Dave? You in?”

David’s heart stuttered to a stop. He never should have given his brother a spare key. Footsteps and, oh, God, the wheels of a rolling suitcase sounded on the hardwood floor, coming closer.

“Hope you don’t mind, I’ve got a job in London this week, so I’m staying with you--” Daniel Tennant came around the corner and stopped, seeing them in the breakfast nook. A knowing grin spread across his face. “Well!” he said.

“Hi, Dan,” David said, attempting to smile, trying to shove down the nerves that sparked to life.

Billie stood up from the table, her mouth open as she looked at the two of them. “Oh, my God,” she said. “Dave’s shown me pictures, but… you two really are identical!”

“So, this is the elusive Miss Piper!” Dan said, coming forward to take her hand. “You’re much more lovely than Dave let on. Honestly, you should let him have it for giving such a rubbish description.”

David stood up from the table then and cleared his throat. Dan belatedly dropped Billie’s hand, but kept smiling at her as he removed his jacket, revealing a carelessly buttoned up Oxford over a complementing t-shirt.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” said Billie. “I kept hinting at it, but Dave’s always had some excuse…”

“Sounds like my brother,” said Dan, nodding.

“And you, dropping in, uninvited, is so you,” said David, taking the jacket to put in the closet near the hall. “Why are you here again?”

“Got a job,” said Dan. “Eight day shoot in London. Thought I could spend some time with my favorite brother and his gorgeous girlfriend while I was at it.”

“We’re working, too,” he reminded Dan as he returned, stopping next to where he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. “We’ll be out in Cardiff most of the time.”

“Ah, yes, the _Doctor_ ,” Dan intoned, wiggling his fingers in David’s face. “Don’t worry, I promise not to burn your flat to the ground.”

David sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, take the guest room.”

“You’re a gentleman and a scholar.” Daniel grinned and took his suitcase down the hall.

Billie turned to David, smiling. “Your brother’s delightful!” she said. “I’ll make us a fresh pot of tea, so we can all sit down together. I want to know everything!”

As she went back into the kitchen, David stifled a groan. This was exactly what he didn’t want, and it looked like he didn’t have a choice but to endure it now. He should have just taken her up to Scotland, the rest of the family would have tempered Dan’s presence somewhat, now she would meet him in all his unfiltered glory. He headed for the sitting room and plopped down on his favorite corner of the sofa. Dan joined him a moment later, sitting down in an armchair.

“I can see why you’ve been hogging her, Dave,” he said, winking. “I’ll do my best not to steal her away from you.”

David glared at him. “You’d better keep your hands to yourself, Dan.”

Daniel tilted his head, giving his brother a look that said, ‘oh, please.’ “You know I’m only teasing,” he said, his dark eyes quite serious. “Come on. I would never do that to you. You’d better watch yourself, Davie, your jealousy’s showing.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Don’t call you what?” asked Billie as she came out to join them. She set down the tea tray, automatically grabbing one of the chocolate biscuits, before taking her place next to David. He curled his arm around her shoulders and she leaned back against his chest.

“Davie,” said Dan, grinning. “I only call him that when I want to rile him up. And to get even with him if he starts calling me ‘Danny Boy.’ Or singing it.” He leaned forward then, and reached for Billie’s hand with a grave look on his face. “There’s a favor I’ve been wanting to ask you if we ever got the chance to meet. It’s very, very important.”

“What?” she asked, curiously, while David looked on with suspicion.

“ _Please_ ,” he said, stressing the word. “Throw out every single stitch of this man’s clothing and take him shopping!” Billie burst out in laughter as Dan smirked at David. “Honestly, you look fabulous in anything you wear, how can you _stand_ to have this man on your arm? He looks like a hobo!”

“I do not!” David exclaimed.

“ _Seven_ velvet suits, David? Really?” said Dan, lifting his left eyebrow. “ _Really_?”

“Have you ever worn velvet, Dan?” David asked.

“No, thank God!” he laughed.

“It’s a fabric that was invented to make women want to hug you,” David informed him.

“Well, I guess I’ve just never had any trouble in that area,” Dan said with a smirk.

Billie giggled, then held up her thumb like an artist to Dan’s face. “I just can’t get over how much you look like each other. You even have the slightly crooked nose!” she exclaimed.

Dan pulled on his left ear. “And this wonky bit,” he said. “There’s only one difference between us.” He waggled his eyebrows lasciviously. “Bet you can’t guess what it is.”

Billie laughed again and poked David in the ribs. “Oh, is that right, Ten-Inch?”

David gave her a mock-stern look. “It’s the mole. The one I have between my shoulder blades. He doesn’t have it.”

“Aww, that’s too bad,” said Billie with a little pout. “I love that mole.”

He cuddled her closer, nuzzling her hair with his cheek. “Just means you’re with the right Tennant,” he said.

“Ugh,” said Dan, making a face. “Are you like this all the time? You two are pukey cute.”

Billie smiled. “Afraid so. But we’ll be gone most of the time, so you won’t have to put up with it. Maybe we could plan on doing something together next Sunday before you have to leave? Unless you’re working, Daniel?”

“Please, call me Dan,” he said, warmly. “And no, I wouldn’t miss it. How about brunch? Love a good brunch. You get all the good stuff from breakfast, but you can have alcohol, too.”

“That’ll be fun!” said Billie. She looked up at David, smiling. “I can really see where you get some of your mannerisms from!”

David looked stricken. “What are you on about?”

“You do this, too…” Billie demonstrated talking with her hands. “And the left eyebrow thing!”

David frowned. “No, no, no, he gets that from _me_!”

Dan laughed. “Liar! I’m the older twin, you know!”

“Two and half minutes and you never let me forget it!” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “Actually, I did steal one thing from Dan. That ‘smug bastard’ look. Remember, the one I did in _Blackpool_ a lot? Where I looked right at the bloke and lifted my eyebrows once? The physical embodiment of ‘so there.’ That was all Dan.”

“Oh!” said Billie suddenly, inspiration bright in her eyes as she sat up a little straighter. “You should be on the show with us,” she said to Daniel, “if the Doctor ever needs a double!” She turned to David, grinning. “Wouldn’t that be fun?”

David could have choked on his tongue. _‘No, no, no,’_ was a litany in his head. _‘I don’t want to share my Billie!’_

Dan just beamed at them. “Isn’t that a great idea! What do you think, Dave?”

“Yeahhh…” he said, dragging out the word. He tried to smile, since Billie was looking at him. He couldn’t just say he didn’t like her idea, after all.

He stayed quiet for the rest of the conversation, making appropriate noises here and there, but inside, his stomach was turning and turning because Dan was taking all of his girlfriend’s attention. Like David had known he would. All his insecurities just compounded on themselves as he sat there, tapping his fingers nervously on the arm of the sofa.

When Dan got up to use the loo, David turned to Billie and said in an urgent rush, “Remember the mole, Bills. _I’m_ the one who has it. Don’t ever let Dan trick you into thinking he’s me! It’s _just_ the sort of prank he’d pull!”

Billie rolled her eyes, placing a soothing hand on his chest. “Relax, Dave. You don’t even look that much alike.”

He furrowed his brow. “But you said--”

“I can totally tell you apart by your freckle patterns.” She traced a finger lightly down his nose and across his cheeks. “You have the big dipper, he has the little dipper, if that.” She gave him a filthy grin. “In more ways than one, I bet.”

He tickled her ribs, making her shriek. “Oh, Piper, you naughty girl!”

“Billie’s being naughty?” asked Dan as he came back into the room. “What’d I miss?”

David eyed his brother, smugly, as he cuddled Billie possessively. “She was just telling me that I’m the better looking twin.”

“Well, she _is_ an incredible actress.”

“You wanker.”

“How would you know?”

“Oh, God, just give it a rest!”

* * *

Billie told Russell her idea about having Dan on the show, but it didn’t come up again until they were shooting season five, just when David had convinced himself that it had been forgotten about. It was a great script, it really was, with the Doctor gaining a half-human version of himself as sort of a sideways regeneration. It was a gift, not just to the character of Rose, but to the fans, who desperately wanted them to be together. This way, their relationship could go on, in a parallel universe, and be whatever they wanted it to be.

The bad part about it, was Daniel playing the Metacrisis Doctor. Because he would NOT stop talking about getting to kiss David’s girlfriend.

“Got any tips for me, Davie?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows as they stood on the beach in their puffy blue anoraks. “I don’t want to disappoint Billie.”

“Really?” asked David. “Are you going to stick out your tongue and go ‘nah nah nah-nah nah’ next? What are you, seven?”

Daniel popped the gum he was chewing. “Ten and a half, if the script is anything to go by.”

David groaned, then frowned at his brother. “Dan… Where’d you get that gum?” The pink color was awfully familiar.

“Oh, this?” He popped another bubble. “Billie gave it to me. I figured I should taste like something she likes.”

If looks could kill, David would have struck Dan dead with the force of his glare. It didn’t get any easier when they started shooting. The director called cut on the very first take.

“David, you’re supposed to look heartbroken, not pissed off beyond belief,” he said.

David made a concentrated effort to stop seething at his twin. The director was lucky he wasn’t pulling his brother violently away from HIS BILLIE. “...Sorry,” he muttered.

The director signaled for the slate. “Let’s have another take!”

David swallowed a growl at the smile on Dan’s face. WAY too many takes later, while Billie and the crew were looking at footage to make sure they got what they wanted, the Tennant twins stayed in place on the beach. It was in case additional takes were needed, the production crew didn’t want too many footprints in the sand to cover up.

“Billie tastes wonderful, Davie,” Dan needled him. “Like tea and cigarettes… and bubblegum.” He leaned toward David, smirking. “And she told me I’m the better kisser.”

David snapped his head toward his brother. “She did not!”

“She did, too, she complimented me on my technique.” Dan gestured with his fingers. “Not too wet, perfect amount of firm tongue, excellent lip nibbling. Do you nibble her lips, Davie? You should try it.”

Even though he knew Dan was just teasing him, it didn’t stop the edges of his vision from turning red. “I’m gonna bloody kill you.”

Dan just smiled away. He pointed at his tousled brown locks. “See this hair? This wasn’t from the stylist. This is copyright one Billie Piper.”

“All right, that’s it--!”

Just as David was moving forward to pummel his twin and make sure their faces ended up not so identical, Billie rejoined them, taking her boyfriend’s arm with a smile. “That’s it,” she said. “They said they’ve got it, so we can wrap it up for today.”

David sighed, the aggression draining out of him. “Great.”

“Just remember, _Doctor_ ,” Dan said, putting his hands in his blue pin-striped pockets and rocking back on his heels. “I’m in an alternate universe, having allllll the sex with Rose Tyler.”

David rolled his eyes and pulled his girlfriend by the hand toward his trailer. “Uh-huh. And I’m in _this_ universe, having all the sex with Billie Piper.” He tossed the ‘smug bastard’ look over his shoulder, but Dan’s laughter followed them a ways before the wind off the water swept it away.

* * *

David heaved a deep, exasperated sigh as he and Daniel left the radio station. It was their third radio interview together since appearing on the show.

“Whaaat?” asked Dan, following him outside.

David turned towards him, pointing a finger at his twin’s face. “If you tell the audience _one_ more time that you’re a better kisser than me--!”

“Pfff, what? You won’t be my friend for a whole _day_?” Dan snorted. “Please. You’re incapable of being impolite. I think you must be in a competition with Tom Hiddleston or something, _that’s_ how polite you are. Don’t _try_ to be mean, it’s just sad. I’m the mean one, Dave, you know that.”

Calmly, David lifted one arm to hail a cab. “I just won’t invite you to the engagement party. And you can’t be my best man.”

Daniel’s face fell. Instantly, he was at his brother’s side, wrapping an arm about his shoulders. “Oh, come on, you know I don’t mean it, don’t be like that…”

David grinned. He was grateful to his brother for one thing… Seeing Dan kiss Billie on _Doctor Who_ had spurred David into asking her to marry him.


End file.
